GJ's present for Mia
It was morning and the Bubble Guppies woke up. Pandora: (Yawns) What a beautiful morning! I'm gonna go say good morning to the butterflies. All the others weren't listening. They were still sleepy from the long night. Molly walks into the house with confidence. Molly: Wake up, GJ. Time for breakfast. GJ: (moans) Ok, mom. He walks with his mom past the sleeping guppies. He smiles while he passes his sister, and then sleepy Rini, and then Mia. He got starry eyes and dark pink cheeks as he dreamily stared at her. It was one of those days again. When all GJ could think about was Mia. The love of his life. The light of his day. Yes. It was Tuesday. Molly did a small tug on GJ. Molly: Come on, my silly little boy! All the children woke up, one by one. Rini: How's my little star? GJ: (rolls eyes, making a disgusted face) Molly walks the Children's to the tables, then goes outside to wake up the adults. Molly: Aww, Gilly. She smooches on his head, causing him to wake up. Gil: (Yawns) My lovely wife. GJ whispers to the pups, "Come on guys!" and they went down the elevator. They sneaked up to the door and saw Gil and Molly kissing. All the guppies: EWWWW!!!!! Hahahaha! Gil: Kids will be kids. Gil went to Goby'shouse, then Nonny's, then Braxton's as the pups all went back up the elevator to finish their breakfast. Eventually, the whole Bubble Guppies was woken up. Pandora: Daddy? Can I go and say hello to the butterflies? Goby: Of course, Pandora. A few other guppies followed. GJ was leaning against a tree, thinking about love stories with Mia. GJ saw a flower as beautiful as Mia was to him. GJ: (gasp) Wow. I can give that to Mia! She'll be so stoked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GJ quickly grabbed the flower and headed to the house. He passed Pandora, who was holding a butterfly in her hand. London: Hey, GJ! As quick as he can, he switched the flower from his mouth to his back. Pandora looked at the flower and stared for a second. She turned back to the butterfly and shrugged. GJ: Heyyyyyyyy... London! He was sweating his head off with a big nervous smile. London: What's behind your back? GJ: Uhhh... London tried to move to see what he was hiding, but he kept dodging. London gave up. He gave Pandora a glare. Pandora: (sighs and roles eyes) It's a flower. She went back to her bug business. London: So, you wanna get a lady? GJ: Uhh... no! I was just... giving it to my mom for mother's day! Yeah! London: ACHOO! Dude. ACHOO! It's PAST mother's day. And you already gave her a HUGE bouquet of flowers! ACHOO! GJ: SHHHHHH!!!!! We need to go somewhere else! London: Uhhhh, ok? GJ leads him to a huge tree. It has a hole like a little house. They quietly entered and pulled a leafy branch covering the hole. London: ACHOO! WHOAH!!!! Where did you find this tree? It should be like... a playroom! GJ: That's not what we're talking about! London: ACHOO! Ohh, right. Who's the laaaaadyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? A-a-a-ACHOO! GJ: Mia. London: ACHOO! OH I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!!!!!! GJ covered London's mouth with his hand. GJ: We need to stay quiet! London: ACHOO! Dude! ACHOO! There's no one here! GJ didn't listen. He was scared if someone heard him. He looked out the hole. He could see Kouhei reading only a few feet away! What if he was listening? London: I mean you coulda told me but ACHOO! NO. GJ was shaking. It was easy to hear words that loud! London: You ACHOO! just ACHOO! tell ACHOO! me ACHOO things ACHOO that EVERYONE KNOWS! Finally I ACHOO! Can ACHOO, finish a sentence without ACHOO! Who ACHOO doesn't know you like Mi- GJ rapped his arms around his mouth. GJ: BE QUIET FOR PEET SAKE! He looked out the window. Kouhei was starring at him just because of how loud GJ was. Kouhei: Hey, GJ! Trying to read here! GJ: Sorry. London: Ok, ok. So you need lady advice? GJ: Yes. London: Weeeeeeeeeeell I don't think I could... I don't know. I haven't practiced that much... you know on Milly... GJ: What? London: Nothing, nothing. Ehehe GJ: (sigh) I'll ask my parents. Maybe they'll have some advice. London: Do I have to get them? GJ fake cried. London: (Groans) Fine. (Scene changes to Gil's house where London's father Goby was hanging out with him.) Gil and Goby were having a conversation. Gil: Hey, kiddo! You been up to any trouble lately? London: Nope. GJ needs you. Gil: Oh boy. London lead Gil to the tree. Gil: Wow, son! Did you cut this hole? GJ: Uhh... no. The pup looked over his dad's shoulder and gave London the "You can go now but don't tell Mia I got her a present." face. London gave GJ the "You got it!" face. GJ: Dad, I need advice. Gil: Yeah? On what? GJ: Uhh... I was thinking of giving Mia this flower... Gil: Son! You know there's a strict rule in The Bubble Guppies about no relationships! GJ: What? Really? Gil: Nope. Just messing with ya. The kid and the adult laughed. GJ: Dad? You got any ideas? How did you give mom her wedding ring? Gil blushed. Gil: Well son... I actually did it very specially. GJ: How, dad? How? How? Gil: It was a bright and beautiful evening at school, I was still holding the Ring, and Molly was reading a book at The salon on a chair. (flashback) They whispered very quietly. Mr Grouper: I think it's time, Gil. Gil: Okay, Mr Grouper Gil stopped whispering and walked over to Molly. Gil: Molly, I have something to say. Molly: Hey, Gil! What is it? Gil: Let's go on a treasure hunt! One second. Molly: Okay... Mr Grouper called for the guppies. Mr Grouper: Guppies, to the building! Except for you, Molly, you can stay right where you are. Molly: umm... whatever you say, Mr Grouper... All the guppies were at school. Mr Grouper: Ok, pups. Today, Gil is going to propose to Molly! All the other guppies: (Gasps) Goby: Gil, you didn't tell me! Mr Grouper: Alright, kids. Goby. Dig a small hole to put the ring. Goby: Yes, sir! Mr Grouper: Oona, you draw a map for the "treasure hunt". Oona: I'm on it! They went out the editor and went outside on the back yard. Gil ran with Goby and Oona to a spot. Then they started walking. Gil: Uhhh... a little further. A little further. Aaaaaaaand... that's the spot! Right there! Thanks Goby! Goby dug the hole about 3 inches deep. He piled up some dirt and patted it down. Then Mr Grouper placed on a piece of paper that said "Magic" on the pile of dirt. When that was done, Oona came back with a drawing of some short lines leading from the clinic to the X. Then it said "X doesn't mark the spot today. Magic does. You'll find it. Don't be afraid." Gil: Mr Grouper? Am I ready? Mr Grouper: You bet! Go get her! Gil hopped out of Mr Grouper's vehicle and into the salon. Molly went into the salon. Gil: Hey, Molly! I'm ready. Molly: Oh good. She gracefully hopped out of the chair. Moly: Well, I bet it's gonna be fun. Gil: Oh it will. He smiled and kissed her on the side. Gil: (whispering) Ok proposal plan, don't fail me now! They walked outside together. Molly stared at the map. Molly: X doesn't mark the spot today. Magic does. You'll find it. Don't be afraid? This is getting weird but I love it! Gil giggled, and couldn't wait for the surprise that he was going to give her. Molly: So left... now right. Ok a little left... A few minutes later they were in the backyard. Gil was nervous, but also exited. Molly: We found it! We found it! I wonder what the treasure is! Gil digged and digged until he found the box. His heart was beating like a drum. Gil: Molly? Molly: Yeah? Gil kneeled on one knee and held out the box. Gil: Will you marry me? (goes back to the time when GJ and Gil were back in the tree) GJ: So did she say yes???? Gil: Yes. GJ: Soooo... I should have ourselves find the gift in a treasure hunt????? Gil: Uhhhh... you know son... let's go with this. You just say how you feel about her. If her reaction is good or positive, then give her the flower. If her reaction is negative or bad, don't. GJ: Thanks, dad! GJ unstoppably ran towards the house. Gil: GOOD LUCK!!!!! (thinking) Hmm... I wonder if I could team up to make this a playroom... GJ: (panting) Ok... Ok. It took him a few minutes to get to the lookout, because he was tiring himself out. After 5 minutes, he reached the door of the lookout. He watched his sister, Milly, play tag with Kouhei for a moment. He finally went inside and went up the elevator. GJ walked out and stood there, watching Mia playing Tag with aunt Bonnie, trying to build up his confidence. GJ remembered what his dad had said. "Uhhhh... you know son... let's go with this. You just say how you feel about her. If her reaction is good or positive, then give her the flower.If her reaction is negative or bad, don't. GJ went up to Mia. GJ: M- M- Mia?] Mia: Hold on. She paused the game. Mia: Sooo... hi, GJ! As she turned around, he hid the flower. He then walked over to Bonnie. He gave her the "I wanna give Mia this flower so umm.." face. Bonnie gave GJ the "Ohh I see. Ok. Good luck!" face. GJ walked over to Mia as Bonnie walked into the elevator. GJ: H- hey, Mia? Mia: Yep? Mia stepped closer to GJ . GJ: Mia, I... I- I like you. Mia: Really???? She was shocked. GJ: Y- yeah. Mia, I just been hiding this sorta... like a crush... GJ waited for her reaction. Mia slowly started smiling, and when she was done her smile was as big as the house. GJ: So- Mia: YES!!!!!! GJ, I love you too!!!!!!!!! GJ was frozen, literally frozen. The only thing moving was his heart beating rapidly as the girl swam around him. He moved towards his crush, and slowly pulled out the flower. GJ: Mia, umm... so I found this flower... it's as beautiful as you are to me. Mia gently grabbed it with her hand, and looked up at GJ with starry eyes. Mia: F- for me???? GJ, I LOVE IT!!! I love you. GJ was proud of himself, and he was so happy to have something special with Mia. The couple cuddled for a while and played tag for the rest of the day. THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!